Love is Crazy!
by nickie083100
Summary: Kairi can't wait until her first kiss, which proves that someone truly loves her, when Riku and Sora  her two best friends  already told her that they loved her. Will she get the kiss she wants from the guy she needs, or will riku and Sora ruin it?
1. Wii, Riku and Sora

**A/N: Hi! This is my story, it's Kairi, and I don't like her with him (you'll find out who in next chapter.) . I thought I should do stories for ppl who like other pairings.**

**Love is Crazy!**

"Hey, Kiari." Sora said as he escorted her to his room.

"Hi!" Kairi replied, happily. She went in his room and plopped herself down on his bed. It was a long Friday evening, and Sora invited Kairi and Riku to play video games.

"You're the first one to come, so you get to play first!" Sora said, tossing Kairi a Wii remote. They were going to play New Super Mario Bros.

"Thanks, but I'll watch for now." Kairi said, throwing the remote back to Sora. He looked a bit disappointed, but he shook it off quickly as Riku walked in.

"Hey, Kai." Riku said happily as he sat next to her. Sora pouted.

"Here, if you wanna play you need to sit down here." Sora said as he patted the ground, showing where he needed to sit.

"Fine." Riku said as he got up to sit on the floor next to Sora.

"What about Kairi?" Riku asked.

"She said she didn't wanna play." Sora said, bummed out. Riku also frowned.

"I'll play later, okay. I'm not in the mood to play right now." Kairi said as she rolled her eyes. She was completely oblivious to their love for her. It's not just friendly love, but Riku and Sora LOVE love her, but she always thought they were joking around with her when they would confess.

"_I love you, Kairi." Sora said as he grabbed her hand._

"_Nice try, Sora. I know the games you play." Kairi said, laughing._

"_Yeah, haha." Sora said, turning his head. His face felt warm, and he knew he was blushing, so he turned his head the other way._

"_You're funny, Sora." Kairi said, giggling as she held on to her friend's hand tightly. It wasn't weird for her since they were really great friends._

Kairi remembered when Sora confessed his love for her. She laughed at that thought and remembered when Riku told her he loved her.

"_Kairi, you and me have been best friends for a long time now, and I think that I love you." Riku said as he sat next to her, watching the sunset._

"_You're so funny, Riku!" Kairi said as she gave him the smile that he went crazy for. He just smiled at her and held her hand._

'_**Those boys are so funny."**_ Kairi thought as she giggled at them.

"HA! STUPID SORA, YOU MISSED YOUR YOSHIE!" Riku screamed as he jumped up and did a dance that he called his 'Riku happy dance!' Sora just sat there and pouted.

"Oh, shut up, Riku." Sora said as he hit his legs.

"I'm just kidding, Sora." Riku said, ruffling his hair.

"Don't do that to me, you know I HATE IT!" Sora said, pushing Riku's arm away from him.

"Kairi, it's your turn." Riku said as he threw the remote at her.

"Okay, Riku." She replied, hitting him.

"Oww, what was that for?" Riku whined.

"YOU THREW THE REMOTE AT ME! THAT HURTS, YOU KNOW!" she screamed at him.

"I'm sorry." He said, playfully.

"No, you're not." She said. She grabbed the remote and started to play.

"Sora, I'm sorry to say this, but you suck. You keep Missing your Yoshie." Kairi said as Sora passed the Yoshie egg.

"I don't wanna play anymore. Let's just hang out and talk for a while." Sora suggested.

"Kay." Kairi said as she lie down on his bed. Sora jumped on with her.

"So, what are you gonna do tomorrow, Riku?" Sora asked him. Kairi blanked out what they were saying, going back to when Riku and Sora said they loved her.

'_I know they are just kidding. I'll know when someone truly loves me when they kiss me. I need to know they love me with a kiss. That proves their love.' _Kairi thought. She wanted her first kiss to be with someone who she loves, more than just a friend.

"Kairi, wake up." Sora said as he poked her arm.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm kinda tired, I should go home now." Kairi said as she got up and walked out the door.

As she was walking home, she saw a moving truck in the house next to hers.

'_Hmm, tomorrow I'll introduce myself.'_ Kairi thought as she opened the front door to her house.

**A/N: This is my first story with Kairi, maybe my last. I don't like her a lot, so yeah. I wanna give a shout-out to KC-Chan13, she's super kool. And another one to Raksha-DanceWaterDance. ^.^ my friend ***** gave me this idea, so yeah. **


	2. Roxas!

**A/N: Hi! I'm updating this really fast, I just wanna get this over with. Like I said, I don't like Kairi very much. Well, I think it's kinda fun to write this. ^.^**

**Roxas!**

"Hello, I'm Kairi. I'm your next door neighbor. No, that doesn't sound right. Hi, I'm Kairi, but you could call me Kai, for short. I'm your new next door neighbor. PEFECT!" Kairi shouted with a grin. Today she was planning on introducing herself to the new next door neighbors.

"Mom, I'll be back in a little while!" she said as she got on her black tank top and torn jeans.

"Okay, Kairi." Her mom replied.

"Bye, see you in a little." Kairi called out as she slid down the rail on the stair case. She opened the door and headed next door. She knocked on the white door and waited. To her surprise it was a teen, about her age, with blonde spikes who opened the door. She wasn't expecting him.

"Hello, I'm Kairi." She said shyly as she played with her hair.

"Hey, I'm Roxas. I suppose you're my new neighbor." He said sweetly.

"Yeah." Kairi said.

'_Wait, am I FLIRTING WITH HIM? I JUST MET THE DUDE, I SOULDNT BE FLIRTING!" _Kairi thought as she put her arms behind her back.

"Well, I can't wait to get to know you better, bye!" She said quickly as she headed home.

"WAIT!" Roxas screamed as he grabbed on to her wrist.

"I mean, can't we talk a bit now?" he said, blushing a little.

"Don't you have to finish like, unpacking your stuff?" Kairi said, blushing as well.

"Well, my mom and dad can unpack, and I've been doing that all day. I deserve a break for a while, don't you think?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, I guess. Yeah." Kairi said, nodding.

"Okay then. I don't need to finish unpacking." He said as he let go of her hand. They walked around the block, chatting and saying stupid things. Once they reached home, they were laughing so hard.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Kairi asked, walking up to her door.

"Well, after school I was gonna go to the beach, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and my friends."

"Sure, that sounds cool." Roxas said as he ran to his house.

"See you later, Kairi!" he called out.

"Later!" She replied as she waved.

'_He's so nice. WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING! I BARLEY MET HIM!' _Kairi thought as she went to her room.

'_I just met him, he doesn't like me, and I dont like him. He's just my friend."_ She thought as she jumped on her bed. She checked her phone, and there were 5 calls from Sora and Riku.

'_They are so stupid, why do they clog up my phone with calls.'_ Kairi thought angrily. This wasn't the first time they did that. She turned on the radio and her favorite song was on.

"Like it's dynamite!" Kairi sang along, she didn't know that Sora was coming up the stairs.

"Um, Kai?" Sora asked as he poked his head through the door. She didn't hear him.

"'Cus I told you once, now I told you twice, were gonna light it up like its dynamite!" Kairi sang out happily. Her heart was singing, and that never happened before. Sora was laughing through the door.

'_I've never heard Kai sing before, and I gotta admit, she sings beautifully. As beautiful as her face.'_ Sora thought as he went downstairs.

"I didn't want to bother her, so I just left her alone. Tell her I said hi. Bye." Sora said as he walked out the door.

"That's an awesome song!" Kairi said giggling as she turned off her radio.

"It's getting kinda late, I should get to bed." Kairi said as she turned off her lights and turned on her fan.

*Kairi's Dream*

"_**Hi, Roxas." Kairi said, sitting down next to him.**_

"_**Hey, Kairi." Roxas replied.**_

"_**Roxas, I have something to tell you. it's very important." Kairi said, looking into his blue eyes with her own.**_

"_**You can tell me anything, you know that." Roxas said as he smiled.**_

"_**I love you." Kairi said.**_

"_**Roxas." Kairi was worried**_

"_**Yeah?" he replied**_

"_**I love you." Kairi repeted.**_

"_**I, I love you to, Kairi." Roxas said as he grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a short but sweet kiss.**_

*End of dream*

Kairi was smiling as she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Friends Meet Friend

**A/N: Hi! I was stupid to write 2 stories at the same time, it's very time consuming. At least I have a reason to stay up, haha! Well, I hope you like it.**

**Friends Meet Friend.**

**KAIRI'S POV**

"Sora, Riku, this is Roxas!" I said as I walked into my room where Sora and Riku were waiting. "He's my new neighbor." I said happily. They just stared at him.

"Hey." Roxas waved, but they still just stared at him. I sware, I would've punched both of them if Roxas wasn't there!

"Hi." Riku finally said.

"Hi." Sora followed. I sat on my bed and motioned Roxas to sit next to me, and he did.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Sora asked.

"I thought we were gonna play Mario Kart." Riku said.

"Really! I love that game!" Roxas said happily.

"Yeah, we are. Sora, did you bring the game?" I asked.

"Yup. Got it right here." Sora said as he handed me the game.

"Here, Roxas. You be second player." I said as I handed everyone a Wii remote.

"Okay." He said. I turned on the Wii and I clicked on the Mario Kart game. I chose baby Mario, Sora chose Luigi, Riku was King Boo, and Roxas was Mario.

"WHOOHOO! GO BABY MARIO!" I screamed as I made my way to first place. Roxas was second (wow, he's good) Riku was fourth and Sora was fifth.

"AWW, C'MON!" Sora screamed as he fell of the road. We were doing Rainbow Road, very easy for me.

"Haha, you suck Sora!" Riku yelled as he made his way to third place. Sora is just not that good at video games.

"YEAH! Finished in first AGAIN!" I yelled.

"Second isn't bad, right?" Roxas asked.

"Third place baby!" Riku said.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET TWELFTH PLACE?" Sora screamed. I laughed at him.

"Hey, Kai, I'm sorry, but I gotta go." Riku said as he stood up. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with baggy dark blue jeans.

"See you later." I said as I waved goodbye. Sora and Roxas also waved.

"Well, which game are we goona play next?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno, maybe Raving Rabbids?" Sora said.

"Yeah, okay we could play Rabbids." I said as I got the game out and took Mario Kart out of the Wii. I thought I saw Sora looking at my butt. I slapped him.

"SORA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING AT MY BUTT?" I screamed at his face.

"I didn't Kairi! It was Roxas!" Sora screamed back at me. HA! Like I'd believe Roxas would do that!

"NO HE DIDN'T! I SAW YOU SORA!" I screamed.

"I DIDN'T KAI! I DIDN'T!" he yelled.

"Get out of my room, just please, leave." I said while I put my hand on my face.

"Fine, whatever." He said as he left. My first fight with my best friend, it sucks.

**ROXAS POV**

"Umm, Kai?" I asked. She slapped Sora since he looked at her butt.

"Yes?" she asked. She was not happy.

"Should I go?" I asked. I didn't want to make her mad.

"No, it's okay, just give me a moment. I'm sorry, it's just that it's my first fight with my friend." Kairi said as she lowered her head.

"Oh, I didn't know." I said.

"Well you and me are the only ones left." Kairi said.

"I know a place we could go to, can I call my friend?" I asked. She nodded yes.

"Okay, let me call him." I said as I got out my phone. I dialed his number.

"This is Axel, got it memorized?" Axel asked on the other line.

"Hey!" I said.

"Roxas! How's my little buddy doin?"

"I'm alright. Hey, listen, do you wanna come with me to get some sea salt ice cream with my new neighbor?"

"Sure, sounds cool. I'll meet you there." He said.

"Later."

"Bye."

"Okay, Kairi. Come on, let's go." I said as I pulled her arm. We walked there, since it wasn't so far.

"Axel, this is my friend Kairi. Kairi this is Axel." I introduced them to each other.

**KAIRI'S POV**

"Hi Axel." I said happily. Man, he was HOT! He had fiery hair that was spiked back and he wore a black mesh sleeve less shirt with red stitching and black jeans. I wonder if he's single.

"Hello there Kairi!" he said as he pushed Roxas out of the way. I giggled.

"Umm, do you guys want an Ice cream?" Roxas asked.

"Bring me two!" Axel said as he sat down on a corner.

"Okay, but you're paying for yours! I only have enough for two, one for me and one for Kairi!" He said.

'_Aww, how sweet. He's buying me an ice cream.'_ I thought as I saw what he was wearing. He wore a black sleeve less shirt with a long color that he didn't fold down and-.

'_Wait a minute, Kai. You are not cheaking him out! You don't like him, he's your friend. That's it.'_ I thought.

"Thanks, Roxas." I said before he left to buy the frozen treat. Me and Axel just sat there, waiting. When Roxas came back he held four blue ice creams.

"Here you go, you pig." Roxas said as he handed Axel two ice cream bars. Axel just ignored him and got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Roxas gave me the blue treat.

"Over there." Axel pointed to a palm tree that looked kinda like a bench. "Wanna come with?" he asked. I nodded yes as I got Roxas's hand. When we got there he was blushing. I got the blue bar and bit it.

"It's salty and sweet!" I said as I bit it again.

"Yeah, it's called sea salt ice cream." Roxas said as he bit into his blue bar. Axel already finished his first one.

"Man Axel I was right when I called you a pig!" Roxas said then we all laughed.

"I'm gonna go, Roxas I need to stop by Demyx's house before the concert. I wish you could make it." Axel said as he stood up and bit the final bite of his ice cream.

"Sorry Axel." Roxas said. Hold on, wha?

"You're in a band?" I asked. Axel smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am. So you are friends with a band member." Axel said as he waved goodbye and left.

"He's in a band." I repeated. Wow, and he called me his friend!

"Yeah, he is. Sorry I didn't mention earlier." Roxas said.

"Cool!" I said.

"So, um, wanna hang out tomorrow? Like at lunch?" Roxas asked. I smiled.

"Sure." I said. "I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" He nodded yes.

"See ya." He said.

"Bye." I giggled. I walked home alone since Roxas stayed for a while. When I got inside I ran upstairs to my room and got my laptop. I smiled.

'Hello, I'm Kairi. Today I met my new neighbors friend, and his name is Axel. He's cute, but not as cute as my neighbor. His name is Roxas, he's 15 and he's in my class. He has blonde hair that he wears spiked up to the sky and he has blue eyes, exactly like mine. I like him a lot, I hope he likes me too.' I wrote.

"Kairi, come down for dinner!" my mom called me down to eat.

"Kay mom!" I said as I saved the writing on my desktop.

'_I can't wait for lunch tomorrow.'_ I thought as I ran downstairs to the dining room.

**A/N: Hello! Did you like how I included Axel? Please review, it makes me happy! ^.^ Shout out goes to Cerika13, this is now dedicated to her. ^.^ I hope you like it!**


End file.
